My Wish, Kimi no Soba ni Iru Kara
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Awal pertemuanku denganmu adalah Awal dari penderitaanku dimulai Kau tau Sasuke kun aku lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan wanita itu. Jika kau tak menyukaiku kenapa kau mau menikahiku. 'AKU MENCINTAIMU SASUKE KUN MELEBIHI CINTAMU PADANYA' Semoga di kehidupanku selanjutnya kaulah yang menaruh hatimu padaku. DLDR,R&R...chap 3 up.END
1. Chapter 1- Awal pertemuan-pemuda merah

Bodoh... sering kali kata itu terucap di dalam hati kecilku.

.

Mencintai seorang pemuda yang tak akan pernah membalas cintaku.

.

Dan menerima ungkapan cintanya meski tau kalau aku hanyalah pelampiasan baginya.

.

Sering kali dia menyakiti hatiku yang tulus mencintainya dengan kebohongan.

.

Meski sakit hati dan batinku tersiksa atas perlakuannya padaku.

.

Meski air mataku selalu menetes karenanya.

.

Tapi itu semua tak mengubah perasaanku padanya. Aku tetap ingin berada disampingnya.

.

Karena aku wanita yang bodoh.

.

Ya, seorang wanita bodoh yang sangat amat mencintainya.

.

Meski hatiku hancur berkeping-keping dibuatnya. Aku hanya ingin berada disisinya.

.

Dan tetap bertahan berada di sisinya. Berharap suatu saat nanti dia membalas cintaku meski hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : My Wish, Kimi no Soba ni Iru Kara.

Rate : T+

Pairing : Sasusaku, slight Sasuhina,GaaSaku

Gendere: Romance, Angst

Nb : Sebenernya ini fanfic pesenan reader yang udah lama blum kubuat... inti ceritanya dia yang buat. Aku cuma menjabarkan jadi sebuah crita. Gomenne veronica septiana... baru buat sekarang. Semoga tak mengecewakan.  
.

.

.

* * *

Konoha, 01 november 20xx

Angin berhembus kencang hari ini, mengombang-ambing rambut soft pink ku yang mulai memanjang. Ah, daun Momiji yang mulai mengering jatuh berguguran. Namun masih ada beberapa yang bewarna merah.

Kudongakkan wajahku melihat sisa daun momiji yang masih menempel di ranting pohon, indah... ! tak kalah indah dengan bunga musim semi yang sewarna dengan rambutku ini. Kuhampiri pohon Momiji yang menjulang tinggi itu, lalu perlahan mulai duduk menyender membelakangi pohon. Kuresapi angin yang menerpa kulit wajahku, sejuk,, bagai mantra tidur yang membuat mataku mengantuk. Kumulai memejamkan mata, mengelus perutku yang kini semakin membesar.

Ah, jika melihat daun momiji yang berguguran ini terlintas berbagai kenanganku dengannya beberapa tahun silam. Pemuda berhelai raven yang memikat hatiku, mencintainya hampir membuatku gila. Berharap kenangan manis yang terekam di dalam memoriku dengannya, namun nihil. Sepanjang perjalanan kisah cintaku dengannya hanya ada serpihan luka yang menggores hatiku sedikit -demi sedikit, hingga menyisakan bekas luka yang cukup besar mengaga di hatiku.

Dia hancurkan hatiku berkeping-keping, membuatku tersenyum miris, ternyata aku memang tak bisa membuatmu berpaling darinya. Meskipun begitu kenapa hatiku tak bisa lepas darimu, kau memberikan sebuah harapan semu padaku, membuat hatiku melambung tinggi ke awang-awang, tapi kau juga yang memupuskan harapanku sampai aku terjatuh ke dasar jurang yang paling terdalam.

Akupun tak mengerti pada diriku sendiri, Kenapa?Kenapa? Kata itu sering terucap dihatiku, kenapa aku masih mengharapkan cintanya hanya untukku. Liquid bening mengalir dari manik emeraldku yang tertutup, kugigit kencang bibirku guna menahan sakit di dadaku. Kami-sama, hanya satu permohonanku semoga dia segera mengunjungiku, melihat anak pertamanya yang akan lahir sebentar lagi kedunia ini.

*Flashback On *

.

.

.

_Brakkk_

"Hai...!" Sebuah geprakan meja yang cukup kencang mengganggu tidur siangku. Aku refleks berdiri dari bangkuku, aku bergidik ngeri ketika mendapati seorang wanita berambut pendek dikuncir satu melotot kearahku. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk punggung kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Berani sekali kau tidur disaat jam pelajaranku, he! Anak baru! Hmmm... Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari Suna?" Tanyanya mendelik tajam padaku.

"Kau benar sensei, hehe" Jawabku seraya menampilkan cengiran di wajahku.

"Baiklah, setelah pulang seminggu kau harus membersihkan daun Momiji kering yang berserakan di belakang halaman sekolah. MENGERTI!"

"HEE! tapi sensei bukankah halaman sekolah itu luas, hampir 1 Hektar yang ditanami pohon Momiji?" Protesku.

_BRAAKK_

Sekali lagi ia menggeprak meja kasar, "TIDAK ADA BANTAHAN!"

"HAI!"

"Nanti aku akan menyuruh ketua keamanan mengawasimu, jangan coba-coba melarikan diri dariku, atau kau akan kuhukum lebih dari ini. Mengerti Haruno Sakura!" Bentaknya.

"Aku mengerti sensei" Jawabku menurut.

Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke meja guru meneruskan pelajaran yang sempat terhenti.

Aku mendesah pasrah, ketika sadar teman sekelasku menertawakanku. Aku langsung menduduki bangkuku kasar, mengacak-acak helaian soft pink ku pelan.

"Hihihi"

Kudengar teman sebangku ku pun ikut menertawaiku, aku menoleh kearahnya. Kulihat gadis cantik berhelai kuning blonde dikuncir poni tail itu sedang terkekeh geli. Aku memutar mata bosan, lalu mendecih.

"Tidak lucu Pig!"

Ia langsung berhenti tertawa, lalu mendelik kesal kearahku "Pig! Hei, namaku Yamanaka Ino! Ck,, Forehead!"

Eh? Forehead katanya? Aku mendelik tajam kearahnya, mengacungkan jari telunjukku padanya, "Hei, namaku Sakura! Camkan itu, Baka PIG" suaraku sedikit meninggi.

Terlihat ia tak mau kalah, ia pun ikut mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearahku, "Sekali lagi memanggilku Baka Pig, tak segan-segan kutarik mulutmu, Forehead!"

"Baka Pig!"

"Baka Forehead"

"TUK,TUK" Sebuah penghapus papan tulis mengenai kepalaku sedangkan sebuah spidol melayang ke kepala Ino. Jangan ditanya darimana asalnya, tentu saja Anko sensei yang melemparkan semua benda yang tadi berada ditangannya itu kearah kami berdua.

"Ittaaiii" Ringis kami bersamaan.

"INO, SAKURA... CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELAS!" Teriaknya kencang memekkakan telinga.

"HAI"

Kami mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan ruang kelas, tak mau mengambil resiko mendapatkan amukan Anko sensei. Setelah di luar kelas, kami saling berpandangan, mendelik tajam satu sama lain, tapi beberapa menit kemudian Ino menarik bibirnya keatas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lalu terkekeh pelan. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"Baiklah aku akan mengenalkan diri secara sopan, namaku Yamanaka Ino, yoroshiku"

Aku sempat bingung dengan perubahan sifatnya, tapi kurasa ia sungguh-sungguh. Aku pun menjabat uluran tangannya.  
"Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku"

"Hei, boleh kupanggil forehead?"

Aku mengernyit.

"Hayolah, itu panggilan supaya hubungan kita semakin dekat, kau boleh memanggilku Pig jika kau mau?" Tawarnya.

"Ha-ha-ha... baiklah jika itu maumu, Pig"

**_Untuk pertama kalinya kami berdua tertawa bersama, kami pun tak akan pernah menyangka jika ditakdirkan menjadi sahabat yang akan saling mengisi nantinya. Tertawa bersama saat senang dan menangis bersama saat sedih._**  
**.**

.

.

.  
_Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku bergegas pergi ke halaman belakang. Lebih baik membersihkannya sekarang agar cepat pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya disana, keringat langsung mengalir dari jidat lebarku, melihat banyaknya daun momiji yang berserakan di tanah membuat diriku speechless. Aku berbalik ingin rasanya melarikan diri, namun baru saja ingin melangkah, sebuah tangan menarik tas selempangku. Dan sebuah suara barhitone membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Mau kemana, PINKY?!"

Suaranya terdengar dingin ditelingaku, sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya seakan tak membiarkanku pergi dari sini. Aku masih tak bergeming dari tempatku.

_PUK_

Kurasakan ia mulai mendekat menepuk pundakku, mencengkram pundakku. Kurasakan nafasnya dekat dengan telingaku.

"KAU MAU MELARIKAN DIRI,HE! JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA LEPAS DARI PENGAWASANKU, PINKY!"

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika ia berteriak dekat dengan telingaku, suara barhitonenya yang terdengar dingin namun sexy. Kubuka mataku perlahan, lalu menoleh kesamping.

_DEG_

Mataku membulat, jantungku berdetak kencang, hatiku mendesir. Manik emeraldku menatap intens Onyx miliknya yang hitam pekat terlihat kelam namun mempesona, wajah tampannya, rambut ravennya. Kami-sama, betapa sempurnanya kau menciptakan pemuda di hadapanku ini. Aku bagai tersihir oleh pesonanya.

Wajahku kini merona merah karena menyadari posisi kami. Wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku.

_PLETAK_

"Ittaiii...!" Tiba-tiba ia menjitak kepalaku membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Itu hukuman untukmu, lain kali jangan kabur dariku. Aku mendapat amanat dari Anko-sensei untuk nengawasimu selama seminggu" Jelasnya, mendesah pelan, lalu berdecak, menyilangkan tangan didadanya, "Tck, kau menambah tugasku"

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju salah satu pohon momiji. Aku masih tak bergeming dari tempatku, ia menoleh memperlihatkan tatapan mautnya padaku.

"KENAPA MASIH DIAM, CEPAT KAU PUNGUTI DAUN MOMIJI YANG BERSERAKAN INI, BAKA PINKY!" Teriaknya kencang.

"HAI"

Menyeramkan, sikapnya kasar padahal ia tampan. Aku langsung melemparkan tas selempangku kesembarang arah, memakai sarung tangan plastik dan mengambil sebuah kantung sampah yang sudah disiapkan.

Satu persatu aku memunguti daun momiji yang sudah berwarna cokelat ini. Sesekali manik emeraldku melirik pemuda raven yang sedang bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Dengan santainya ia membaca buku disana.

Satu jam berlalu, bunga kering momiji sudah terkumpul 1 kantung plastik sampah penuh, keringat mengalir dari pelipisku. Kulirik sekali lagi pemuda raven itu, seperempat siku mulai bermunculan di wajahku, ia tertidur pulas dibawah pohon momiji. Buku yang ia baca tadi menutupi wajahnya, dengan sebelah tangan dibuat bantalan olehnya.

Dengan langkah besar aku berjalan menghampirinya. Berjongkok di sampingnya, dengan perlahan kuambil buku yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

_Deg_

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahku, lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak kencang. Wajahnya terlihat imut dan damai ketika tidur. Hembusan angin di musim gugur, menerbangkan daun bunga momiji yang mengering jatuh berhamburan di tanah. Kurasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku dan juga wajahnya, rasa lelahku hilang entah kemana, digantikan senyuman tipis yang merekah diwajahku.

Sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benakku, "Apakah ini cinta? Cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Gumamku pelan.

Tak mungkin... aku mencoba mengelak menggelengkan kepala. Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pemuda dingin sepertinya. Karena, akan berat bagiku mencairkan es yang ada dihatinya.

Kulihat jam di tangan kananku Pukul 4.30... aku akan membangunkannya jam 5 nanti. Aku kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan tugasku, tanpa menengok kebelakang.

Huuff

Aku mengelap keringat yang deras mengalir di pelipisku. Melihat jam tanganku sekali lagi. Tak terasa sudah jam 5. 'Sudah waktunya membangunkannya.'

Aku menoleh berencana ingin membangunkannya. Manik emeraldku membulat, seperempat siku kembali muncul didahiku bahkan lebih banyak. Pemuda raven itu sudah tak ada disana, pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku menggeram dan mengucapkan sumpah serapahku.

"KURANG AJAR KAU PANTAT AYAM!"

Kuhentakkan kakiku kencang ketika melangkah, kini aku harus membawa 2 buah kantong sampah sendirian ke pembakaran sampah. Ck, awas kau... eh? Aku baru menyadari kami belum berkenalan. Menghela nafas panjang, lalu mulai melangkah pulang.

'Besok kutanyakan siapa namanya'

**_Awal pertemuanku dengannya adalah awal dari penderitaanku dimulai_**  
.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat duluan, Sasori -nii!" Aku mengambil sepotong roti di atas meja makan, lalu berlari keluar rumah. Tak mempedulikan ia yang berteriak memanggilku berulang kali.

"Sakura, tunggu! Kita satu sekolah kenapa tak bareng saja sich, hei. Ck,, dasar keras kepala"

Haruno Sasori, dia kakakku. Pemuda berwajah baby face dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Kami berdua hanya berselisih 1 tahun, ia menjadi kakak kelasku di Konoha Gakuen. Semenjak orangtua kami meninggal 2 tahun lalu, ia pergi merantau ke Konoha seorang diri, meninggalkanku di Suna dengan nenekku.

Aku tau ia tak ingin menyusahkan nenek lebih dari ini, membiayai sekolahku sudah menjadi beban untuknya. Karena itu ia pergi hidup mandiri di Konoha, sekolah sambil bekerja paruh waktu untuk biaya sekolah dan kehidupan sehari-hari. Sekarang ia mengambil alih atas diriku, karena tinggal 1 semester lagi ia lulus sekolah.

Karena itu aku pindah ke sini di tengah semester mengikuti jejaknya, ia kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Aku sangat menyayanginya, karena itu aku tak bisa terus menerus merepotkannya, sudah kuputuskan aku juga harus mencari kerja paruh waktu.

Alasanku tak mau berangkat bersama dengannya setiap pagi karena aku mencari lowongan kerja part time tanpa sepengetahuannya, karena jika tau ia akan memarahiku.

Aku berhenti disalah satu toko dessert, mataku berbinar ketika melihat lowongan kerja disana. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam untuk memastikannya. 'Hyuuga Shop' itulah nama toko yang kumasuki.

_Ting... Ting..._

Ketika pintu terbuka suara dentingan bell berbunyi, Aku disambut ramah oleh seorang pemuda berambut panjang mirip wanita, dengan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, ada yang bisa kami bantu"

"Ano, diluar aku melihat ada lowongan kerja. Bisakah aku bekerja disini?"

Pemuda itu mengernyit memperhatikanku dari atas kebawah, "Kau masih sekolah?Di toko kami tak menerima seorang siswa, dilihat dari seragammu kita satu sekolah?"

"Tapi aku butuh pekerjaan, kumohon!" Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku memohon iba padanya.

"Tidak bi... "

"Terimalah, Nii-chan"

Suara lembut mengalun pelan bak bidadari menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis cantik berhelai hitam panjang dengan manik lavendernya tersenyum lembut kearahku. Aku mengernyit, wajahnya tak asing bagiku. Aku mulai mengingat-ingat siapa dia.

"Kau tak ingat aku Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya yang melihat aku kebingungan.

Aku menggeleng membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelasmu. Wajar jika kau tak ingat, kita belum bertegur sapa dikelas bukan?" Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Hyuuga Hinata, kau boleh memanggilku Hinata, yoroshiku."

Aku menjabat tangannya, "Yoroshiku, Err... Hinata -chan." Jawabku.

"Semoga kita menjadi teman baik, ne. Sakura -chan."

"Ya, jadi aku boleh kerja disini?" Aku bertanya memastikan. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu aku menoleh ke arah pemuda berhelai panjang dengan wajah yang hampir menyerupai Hinata itu.

Ia mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, mulai besok kau bekerja disini, panggil aku Neji. "

Bibirku tertarik keatas, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, aku langsung menghambur memeluk Hinata, "Arigatou, Hinata -chan. Kau gadis yang baik."

**_Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, menganggap baik gadis manis penuh pesona bak putri raja yang berdiri dihadapanku ini. Tanpa ku tau suatu saat nanti, dialah yang akan menoreh luka dihatiku, seorang gadis yang dicintai oleh pemuda pujaanku, sampai ia rela mengabaikanku berulang kali._**  
.

.

.  
_Ting... Ting..._

Suara bel pintu berbunyi bertanda seorang membuka pintu toko.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan kau sudah siap, Eh? Siapa dia ttebayo?"

Kudengar suara cempreng seorang pemuda dibalik punggungku. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian.

"PINKY?"

DEG

Jantungku kembali berdetak ketika mendengar suara barhitone tegas terdengar sexy dibalik punggungku. Aku menoleh, benar saja dia pemuda raven ketua keamanan disekolahku. Pemuda yang meninggalkanku kemaren.

"Kau mengenalnya, Teme?"

"Hn, aku ditugaskan Anko - sensei untuk mengawasinya membersihkan halaman sekolah, selama seminggu."

"Kau pergi sebelum selesai mengawasiku, pantat ayam!" Selaku.

"Pantat ayam! Kau memanggilku pantat ayam PINKY? Sopanlah sedikit dengan kakak kelasmu, Baka!" Cercanya.

"Kwkwkwk... pantat ayam? Haha"

Seorang pemuda jabrik berhelai kuning terdapat tiga garis di pipi kanan dan kirinya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawanya berhenti ketika pemuda raven menghadiahi tatapan mautnya. Lalu ia juga menatap tajam kearahku.

"Apa!jangan salahkan aku jika memanggilmu pantat ayam, kau juga tak memberitau siapa nama..."

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia berucap.

"Aku Ha..." Belum sempat ku beritau namaku Hinata-chan memotongnya.

"Haruno Sakura, dia sekelas denganku Sasuke- kun." Sela Hinata.

Ah, dia memanggilnya dengan suffix 'kun'. Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka. Entah mengapa hatiku sedikit sakit.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekolah ttebayo, kau pun ikut bersama kami Sakura-chan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Yosh, yoroshiku" Ujarnya. Lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Tak lama kemudian Neji kakak Hinata melepas paksa gandengan Naruto lalu berdiri ditengahnya. Membuaku terkekeh geli.

Namun, senyumanku langsung pudar ketika aku melihat wajah sendu Sasuke yang masih diam tak bergeming sampingku. Tangannya mengepal erat, ada rasa kecewa disana. Kulihat arah pandang manik Onyxnya.

Ah... aku tau dia memperhatikan punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh,aku tau betul apa arti tatapannya itu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku,meremas bajuku tepat didadaku. Saat itu aku tau bahwa dia menyukainya. Hatiku sakit, Kami-sama aku benar-benar jatuh hati padanya. Bagaimana ini?  
.

.

.

Jam olahraga, Aku duduk termangu di pinggir lapangan, berulang kali menghela nafas. Membuat Ino mengernyit heran menatapku. Tak berapa lama kemudian teriakan murid wanita menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Kyaaaaa, lihat para senpai keren itu... Sasuke- senpai"

"Neji-senpai, Sasori-senpai!"

"Naruto-senpai! "

"Kyaaa, Gaara-senpai, Sai-senpai!"

Para senpai pria itu berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang kami pakai. Kulihat arah pandang Sasuke-senpai kearah kami,ah... bukan. Tapi dia menatap Hinata yang berada disebelahku. Manik emeraldku bertemu pandang dengan manik jade milik pemuda bersurai merah bertato 'Ai' yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Kau sedang melihat siapa, forehead? Aku tau para senpai kita itu tampan-tampan bukan. Hehehe "

"Termasuk kakakku ya?"

"Eh?"

Jari telunjukku mengarah pada pemuda bersurai merah berwajah baby face.

"Sasori - senpai, dia kakakku pig"

"Apaaaa...!"

Teriakan Ino membuat semua teman sekelas memperhatikan kami berdua, sampai-sampai para senpai ikut menatap kami. Aku menepuk jidatku pelan. 'Seharusnya aku tak memberitahunya' batinku. Sekilas pandangan kami bertemu Onyx dan Emerald.

"Kau menyukainya, Lebih baik jangan?"

"Apa maksudmu pig?" Aku menoleh.

"Sasuke -senpai itu sulit didekati. Dan lagi sudah ada gadis yang disukainya, kau tak bisa menggantikan gadis itu, forehead" Ujarnya.

Mataku membulat, "Darimana kau tau aku menyukai Sasuke -senpai?"

"Hehe, insting seorang wanita" Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tau pig, klo bisa aku juga tak ingin menyukainya" Jawabku lirih. Menerawang jauh kedepan.

.

.

.  
_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

"Pig, bisakah pelan sedikit jalannya, kau hampir membuatku tersandung,Baka!"

Jam istirahat, Ino menarik tanganku menuju kantin. Kami melangkah dengan sedikit berlari membelah keramaian di lorong sekolah. Berulang kali kami tak sengaja menabrak siswa siswi yang sedang berjalan, tak sedikit aku mendengar mereka berteriak marah kearah kami yang tak meminta maaf.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, ia terus menarik tanganku hingga berulang kali membuatku hampir terjatuh.

"Kita harus cepat, forehead... kalau tidak kita tak kebagian tempat duduk. Ingat kau harus memanggil kakakmu dan teman-temannya bergabung, kemudian kenalkan aku dengan Sai- senpai. Ok"

"Baiklah, tapi lepas dulu tanganku"

Ino melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan kananku, tak lama kemudian sebuah suara yang kukenal memanggil namaku.

"Sakura"

Aku menoleh mendapati Sasori-nii dan teman-temannya berjalan mendekatiku. Manik emeraldku langsung mengerling mencari sosok pemuda raven diantaranya.

Senyumku langsung merekah ketika melihatnya yang berjalan paling belakang, ingin menyapanya, namun niat itu kubatalkan ketika melihat siapa orang yang berjalan disampingnya. Ya,seorang gadis bersurai panjang dengan manik lavendernya yang indah, Hinata.  
.

.

.

Kami duduk satu meja bersama mereka semua. Ino duduk disampingku yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sai-senpai pujaannya. Sedangkan aku duduk bersampingan dengan Sasori- nii dan berhadapan dengan Pemuda merah bertato 'Ai'.

Sesekali kulirik Sasuke-senpai yang duduk paling ujung sebelah kiri dari sudut mataku, tatapannya datar dan hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Siapa yang kau perhatikan?"

"Eh?"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika pemuda di depanku menghadiahiku sebuah pertanyaan. Ia menatapku datar. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"Sabaku no Gaara, yoroshiku"

Aku sempat terdiam sebentar, lalu menyambut tangannya,"Ah, Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku. Gaara -senpai"

**_Sabaku no Gaara pemuda merah yang selalu meminjamkan dadanya untuk tempatku menangis dan selalu setia mendengar keluh kesahku. Pemuda baik hati yang sering kali terluka karena aku._**  
**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2- Pengorbanan Cinta

Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah baca ff gajeku. Maaf sebelumnya kupertegas Bukan maksud aku nanggepin saran itu sebagai flame atau apa, Aku juga hanya ngemukain pendapat aku dan prinsip aku selama jdi author . Intinya aku cuma ga mau ngubah apa yg udah trkonsep di otak ku untuk jln cerita yg bakal ku buat sampai end ini Aku mnta maf kalau kalian juga nanggepin nya aku egois atau apa yang ga mau nerima saranMakasih atas saran dan masukan kalian, sekali lagi aku minta maaf...aku hanya ingin semua cerita yg udah terkonsep sampai cerita ku end itu bener" terealisasi...karena ini semua murni imanjinasiku..Maf membuat kalian tersinggung dan terima kasih atas saran, masukan, dan kritik yang membangun lewat review kalian...Saya menghargainya

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : My Wish, Kimi no Soba ni Iru Kara.

Rate : M (for lime)

Pairing : Sasusaku, slight Sasuhina

Gendere: Romance, Angst

Nb : Sebenernya ini fanfic pesenan reader yang udah lama blum kubuat... inti ceritanya dia yang buat. Aku cuma menjabarkan jadi sebuah crita. Gomenne veronica septiana... baru buat sekarang. Semoga tak mengecewakan.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Cahaya bulan yang indah menyinari alam beserta isinya saat sang surya tertidur di balik awan di malam hari. Ditambah banyaknya bintang yang berhamburan di langit menambah indahnya pemandangan malam.

Aku berdiri di balkon kamar, memandang indahnya langit malam yang bertaburan kemerlapnya bintang. Terlintas sosok pemuda raven yang akhir-akhir ini menganggu pikiranku.

Kupegang dadaku yang bergemuruh ketika membayangkan sosoknya. Kami -sama kenapa harus dia yang mengambil hatiku. Kenapa harus dia yang selalu muncul di benakku?

_Puk_

Tiba-tiba seorang menepuk pundakku. Tak perlu berbalik, karena kutau itu siapa. Dia Sasori -nii.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, Sakura?" Nii -chan berdiri disampingku.

"Entahlah nii-chan, akhir-akhir ini ada seorang pria yang mengganggu pikiranku"

Dia mengernyit, "Siapa?" Terdengar nada tak suka darinya.

Aku menoleh, tersenyum tipis,"Kau mengenalnya nii-chan... dia Uchiha Sasuke" Ucapku sendu.

Wajahnya menegang, manik hazelnya menatapku tajam."TIDAK BOLEH!" Ujarnya tegas penuh penekanan.

"Karena dia menyukai Hinata -chan kan? bukankah begitu nii-chan! Aku tau itu"

"Ck, kalau sudah tau, lupakanlah dia" Ia mendesah. Memijit keningnya pelan.

Aku menunduk, "Tidak bisa nii-chan, sudah pernah kulakukan. Tapi tetap tak bisa" Jawabku lirih.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundakku erat, "Dengar... kau harus melupakannya. Sebelum terlalu jauh" lalu memelukku, "Aku tak ingin melihatmu sedih dan terluka nantinya,hanya kau sisa keluargaku satu-satunya Sakura. Tak akan kubiarkan kau menderita karena dia" melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mengecup keningku sekilas.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam" Nii-chan beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di beranda.

Aku menengadahkan wajahku ke langit, liquid bening mengalir jatuh membasahi permukaan wajahku.

"Beritau aku nii-chan, beritau aku cara melupakannya... hiks" Aku menangis terisak dibawah langit malam.

Jika tau begini sakitnya jatuh cinta, lebih baik aku tak pernah mengenal cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga aku menjalani hukuman Anko -sensei, aku berjalan gontai menuju halaman belakang sekolah keringat bercucuran di pelipisku. Sejak tadi pagi, kepalaku pusing, pandanganku pun sedikit buram. Selangkah demi selagkah aku berjalan pelan, sesekali berhenti menyandarkan tubuhku menempel tembok.

Apakah ini efek tak tidur semalaman? gara-gara memikirkannya aku menangis semalaman. Lihat! Mungkin mataku bengkak saat ini. Ah,, bagaimana ini aku tak sanggup melangkah lagi, kakiku tak bisa menopang berat badanku lebih lama lagi. Aku jatuh terduduk di tanah, padahal tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai ke tempat biasa dia selalu menunggu.

Kudongakkan kepala melihat daun momiji yang masih terus berguguran, daun momiji yang berwarna cokelat jatuh berguguran sepanjang hari tanpa berhenti, sampai akhir batas musim gugur berganti nanti.

"Hei! Kenapa kau duduk disini, Pinky?"

Mataku membulat ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke-senpai yang berada tepat di depan wajahku, menghalangi pandanganku yang sedang mendongak keatas menikmati gugurnya daun momiji.

"Sa-su-ke -sen -pai?!" Jawabku terbata-bata.

Ia mengernyit, tampak memikirkan sesuatu ketika menatap wajahku. Segera ia memposisikan diri di depanku.

"Hn, kau terlihat pucat?"

Tangan kanannya terulur, menempelkan punggung tangannya ke jidat lebarku.

"Pantas kau demam" Ujarnya datar. Ia melihat jam tangannya, "Untuk hari ini tak usah memunguti daun momiji, nanti biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Anko-sensei, sebaiknya kau pulang. Akan ku antar"

Apakah aku tak salah dengar, dia ingin mengantarku? Kami -sama aku senang sekali. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirku.

Namun senyumku kembali pudar ketika seorang pemuda berhelai hitam klimis dengan kulit pucatnya berlari terengah-engah mendekati kami dan membawa kabar buruk tentang gadis manis bak putri raja Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sasuke, cepat ke UKS... Hinata pingsan, aku tak tau Naruto dan Neji berada dimana"

"Ck, bukankah tadi Dobe bersama Hinata? Kemana dia? BAKA DOBE!"

Kulihat expresi marah mendominasi di wajah tampan penuh akan pesona itu. Ia langsung beranjak pergi tanpa berkata apapun padaku. Lagi-lagi aku menelan kekecewaan. Padahal tadi ia berucap ingin mengantarku bukan? Keadaanku pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya, Aku juga sedang sakit! Ternyata aku memang bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya.

Aku tak berhak memprotes dirinya yang lebih mementingkan Hinata daripada diriku. Dibandingkan dengan Hinata, aku hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang tak masuk hitungan olehnya.

"Kau adik Sasori kan? Biar kuantar kau pulang" Ujar pemuda bernama Sai itu tiba-tiba.

Aku masih diam tak merespon tawarannya, hanya memamerkan senyum tipis kearahnya. Menekan rasa sakit yang menjalar di dadaku.

Karena aku tak sanggup untuk berucap, jika satu kata saja yang keluar dari mulutku, mungkin air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan akan mengalir jatuh dari sudut mataku.

Aku berusaha untuk beranjak dari dudukku, mengabaikan rasa pusing yang semakin menjadi di bagian kepala. Tubuhku limbung kebelakang.

_PUK_

Seorang menahan tubuhku dari belakang, tubuh kekarnya memeluk tubuh kecilku. Aku mendongak, melihat siapakah dia. Kulihat manik jade yang teduh namun memandang penuh kekhawatiran kearahku. Seakan mengatakan 'Apa yang telah terjadi?'

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang" Ucap Gaara-senpai kepada Sai.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku sudah ada janji dengan Ino akan mengantarnya pulang sekarang. Aku tertolong berkat kedatanganmu Gaara. Jaa, aku pergi dulu"

"Hn"

Sai berlalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

_Sreeett_

Tiba-tiba Gaara menggendongku bridal style. Lalu menarik tubuhku semakin dekat dengannya, ia seakan tau jika saat ini hatiku rapuh. Mendekatkan bibirnya ditelingaku, sebuah kata yang terucap dari bibirnya bagai alunan lagu sedih menyayat hati.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin, akan kupinjamkan dadaku"

Sontak kukalungkan tanganku di lehernya, memeluk erat dirinya, lalu menumpahkan semua air mata yang tak dapat kubendung lagi. Menangis terisak dipelukannya. Gaara tak berkata apapun lagi, ia mulai melangkah membawaku pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku mengenalnya. Namun masa hukumanku sudah memasuki hari ke 5.

Jam 4, Aku telat... Gara-gara menumpahkan cairan yang disediakan untuk tes tadi Orochimaru sensei menghukumku membereskan ruang labotarium seorang diri. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, apakah ia sudah datang? Apakah masih menungguku? Bolehkah aku berharap jika ia masih menungguku?

Langkahku terhenti, sontak bersembunyi di balik pohon Momiji ketika melihat dua orang manusia yang berbeda genre berada tak jauh dariku. Ya, Sasuke dan Hinata, sedang apa mereka berdua disana? Sebelah alisku terangkat, berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata"

DEG

Mataku membulat, jantungku berdetak tak seperti biasanya. Liquid bening menetes melalui sudut mataku. Sakit?! Bahkan lebih sakit dibanding luka gores terkena pisau. Kami-sama kenapa kau terus menerus memperlihatkan hal yang membuat hatiku sakit.

"Maaf, Sasuke -kun. Bukankah kau sudah tau, aku dan Naruto-kun berpacaran. Aku tak bisa menerimamu." Kulihat Hinata merunduk meminta maaf padanya.

"Tak bisakah kau menerimaku, Hinata. Menjadi kekasih keduamu pun tak jadi masalah buatku" Ucapnya lirih. Mencengkram pundak sang gadis.

Perkataannya sukses membuat mulutku menganga. Bukankah ia seorang pemuda yang dingin, kasar dan selalu seenaknya. Tak kusangka di depan Hinata ia luluh bagaikan sebuah boneka yang bisa diperlakukan apa saja oleh pemiliknya.

"Maaf,Sasuke -kun... aku tak bisa, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja aku. Permisi" Setelah berucap ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam membatu.

Kulihat tubuhnya bergetar, dan jatuh bersimpuh diatas tanah. Tangannya berulang kali memukul tanah. Terdengar jelas ia mengeluh sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya.

_"BRENGSEK_! Sejak dulu hanya DOBE yang menarik perhatianmu, apakah pesona Uchiha yang kumiliki tak bisa menyainginya?" Ucapnya lirih dan bergetar.

Kami-sama, begitu besarnya kah kau mencintainya. Apakah masih ada ruang kosong dihatimu untuk gadis lain yang menaruh hati padamu Sasuke?

Aku berlari meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Derai air mata masih setia mengalir di pipiku.

_BRUUKK._

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan aku menabrak seseorang, tangan kekarnya menahan tubuhku yang limbung. Kudongakkan wajahku menatapnya. Manik jadenya membulat ketika melihat wajahku, ia langsung menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Hanya mengatakan sebuah kata, dan berhasil membuatku menangis terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah"

_Sabaku no Gaara lagi-lagi meminjamkan dadanya untukku. Kadang membuatku berfikir, kenapa pilihan hatiku tak jatuh saja padanya. Andai aku mengenalmu lebih dulu dibanding Sasuke. Mungkin hatiku akan jatuh padamu Sabaku no Gaara._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BRAK_

Pintu kelas terbuka lebar, dentuman bunyi pintu yang kencang menghantam tembok karena ulah gadis blonde yang membuka kasar pintunya. Ia langsung menghambur masuk berlari kearahku membuat seluruh anak di dalam kelas menoleh kearahnya.

Ino langsung memelukku erat, "Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa" Ucapnya, menghela nafas lega.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku ,"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanyaku heran dengan sikap anehnya. Ia melepas pelukanku.

"Sai -senpai kemarin bilang padaku kau sakit? Aku mencemaskanmu, Baka"

Ino berkata dengan nada yang khawatir, aku terkekeh pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, itu sudah 2 hari yang lalu pig, kau telat" Aku memutar bola mata bosan. "Tapi tak kusangka kau jadi dekat dengan Sai -senpai sejak saat bertemu di kantin"

Ino tersipu malu, lalu tersenyum, "Ya, berkatmu. Hehe"

_Aku senang jika kau senang, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Kau beruntung Ino, pemuda yang kau sukai membalas cintamu. Tidak seperti aku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengannya. itu membuatku sedikit iri denganmu.  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir masa hukumanku, dan kebersamaanku dengannya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu ia menjadi lebih pendiam. Aku terus memunguti daun momiji yang mengering.

"Biar kubantu"

Ia tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku, memakai sarung tangan dan memunguti daun momiji satu persatu, melirik kearahku.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa diam?Cepat bantu aku BAKA PINKY" Sewotnya yang melihat aku diam tak membantunya.

"Hai "

Aku menghampirinya, entah mengapa senyum merekah diwajahku. Sepertinya hatinya sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Meski hatiku pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya, tapi ketika melihat dirinya yang kembali seperti biasa membuat hatiku senang melupakan rasa sakit dihatiku sejenak.

_Hosh... Hosh... Hosh._

Selama dua jam penuh kami bekerja tanpa istirahat, aku meraup oksigen sebanyak -banyaknya. Kubaringkan tubuhku di hamparan rerumputan dibawah pohon momiji. Dia memposisikan duduk disampingku. Menenguk air minum botolnya.

"Minumlah" ia menyodorkan bekas minumannya yang masih setengah beranjak duduk, mengambilnya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-senpai "

Sejenak kulihat lubang botol bekas bibirnya menempel tadi, wajahku memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya, lalu meminumnya, kusebut ini sebagai ciuman tak langsung darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sudah hampir 6 bulan aku mengenalnya. Lihat! Bunga momiji yang berguguran di musim gugur beberapa bulan lau, kini mulai berbunga kembali. Sekarang waktunya bunga musim semi yang bermekaran, dan jatuh berguguran. Bunga yang identik sama dengan warna rambutku ini sangat indah dan cantik.

Hari ini kami semua akan merayakan hari kelulusan Kakakku, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara dan Sai yang akan melanjutkan studinya ke Universitas. Kami semua akan datang menikmati hanami di taman Konoha. Sudah kuputuskan akan mengatakan perasaanku hari ini.

Entah mengapa kakiku melangkah menuju halaman belakang sekolah, meski bunga momiji belum menampilkan warna yang indah saat ini. Langkahku terhenti saat mendapati Sasuke- senpai yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandarkan pohon disana. Aku mendekatinya, ikut berjongkok si depannya. Tersenyum tipis melihat wajah manisnya ketika tidur saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-senpai" gumamku pelan secara tak sadar.

"Maaf"

Mataku membulat ketika mendengar suara dari bibirnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang Onyx yang hitam kelam namun indah. Ia menatap mataku intens, membuatku memalingkan wajah kesamping karena malu. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri, sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sekali lagi mengatakan hal yang benar-benar membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sudah ada seorang gadis yang kusukai, lupakanlah aku"

Ia berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian... pernyataannya sukses membuat liquid bening menetes jatuh dipipiku. Sejak bertemu denganmu aku tau takkan bisa menggapaimu. Tapi... kenapa aku masih nekad mengejar bayangmu yang tak pernah bisa kugapai. Jawabannya hanya satu... Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-senpai meski hatiku hancur karenamu.

_Pertama kali menyatakan cintaku padanya saat musim semi hari kelulusannya aku harus menelan bulat -bulat kekecewaan, namun perjuanganku masih tetap berlanjut._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu aku hanya bertemu dengannya di toko dessert milik keluarga Hinata. Menjalani rutinitas part time ku disana. Hari ini aku berjanji bertemu Gaara di sebuah cafe. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting katanya. Berulang kali aku melihat jam di tanganku, jam 7 malam. Aku langsung pergi setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Tapi ditengah jalan Hinata menelponku.

Aku mengernyit baru tadi kami bertemu, "Ada apa Hinata-chan? Heee?" Aku terbelalak tak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa Naruto melamarmu, kita masih sekolah kan?"

Aku memijit jidatku perlahan, katanya mereka akan bertunangan dulu untuk sementara waktu. Setelah Hinata lulus mereka akan menikah. Sontak terlintas sosok Sasuke di kepalaku.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-senpai ...maksudku apa dia sudah tau... AARRGGHH SIAL!"

_Klik_

Aku segera mematikan sambungannya ketika ia bilang sudah memberitahu Sasuke barusan. Aku segera mencari sosoknya sampai melupakan Gaara yang sedang menungguku di cafe.

Dia masih mencintainya sampai saat ini, aku tau dimatanya hanya ada dia. Berulang kali jari lentikku menekan nomernya, tapi nihil hanya mesin penjawab yang menjawab panggilanku.

"Kau pergi kemana! Sasuke- senpai"

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya aku menemukannya, berdiri di bawah pohon Momiji yang selalu mekar tak mengenal musim di atas bukit Konoha. Ia selalu pergi kesini jika ingin menyendiri. Hanya aku yang tau kebiasaannya ini, mungkin aku seorang penguntit. Aku terus melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kenapa tak menjawab telponku, Sasuke-senpai?"

Ia tak menjawab, tatapannya sendu, kosong seperti tak ada pancaran kehidupan disana. Kuulurkan tanganku menyentuh pipinya, basah?Kulihat jejak air mata masih membekas di pipinya. Kami -sama kenapa bukan aku gadis yang ia tangisi?Kenapa bukan aku gadis yang dicintainya? Jika begitu aku akan sangat bahagia, mati pun rela jika dia memilihku sebagai gadis yang dicintainya.

Aku memeluk dirinya yang kini rapuh,andai kau tau Sasuke _'AKU LEBIH MENCINTAIMU DIBANDINGKAN WANITA ITU._' Tapi kenapa hatimu hanya tertuju padanya, padahal kau pun tau cintanya bukan untukmu. Aku menangis terisak memeluknya, sedikit menarik baju di pundaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke- senpai, sejak dulu" Ucapku lirih.

Tanpa sadar aku mengungkapkan perasaanku sekali lagi. Namun bukan penolakan yang kudengar dari mulutnya kali ini, tapi sebuah jawaban yang akan mengukir kehidupanku yang baru penuh akan luka dan kesedihan.

"Menikahlah denganku... Sakura"

Nafasku tercekak di tenggorokan, pikiranku melayang entah kemana, otakku tak mampu untuk berfikir. Pertama kalinya ia memanggil namaku, tubuhku merespon dengan sendirinya, kepalaku mengangguk tanpa berfikir ulang.

"Ya" Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari bibirku. Menerima lamarannya.

_Saat itu aku tak menyadari, jika tanpa sadar aku pun melukai hati seorang pemuda yang terus menungguku di tempat yang kami janjikan. Sabaku no Gaara yang setia menunggu kedatanganku yang tak kan pernah datang menemuinya. Diwaktu yang sama aku telah menyakiti pemuda yang tulus mencintaiku sebelum ia sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAK" Suara lantang nii-chan terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan apartemen kami.

"Kumohon nii-chan, ijinkan aku menikah dengannya. Kumohon" pintaku memohon restu darinya. Dan sukses menerima deathglare darinya.

"Kau gila Sakura! Kau masih sekolah! Dan lagi dia tak mencintaimu, dia hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan" Lirihnya, menatapku sendu.

"Aku tau itu nii -chan" Jawabku tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ingin menerima dirinya?" Ucapnya lirih. Menahan amarah yang semakin memuncak.

"Aku mencintainya nii-chan, sampai tak tertahankan"

Sasori-nii hanya memandangku sendu, sebelum pergi meninggalkanku ia mencoba mengingatkanku.

"Kau akan menyesal suatu hari nanti Sakura, meski kau memiliki raganya tapi hatinya bukan untukmu. Lakukanlah sesukamu" Selesai berucap ia berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Cinta tak harus memiliki, itu kan maksudmu nii -chan, tapi aku ingin memilikinya meski hatinya bukan untukku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin yang berhembus kencang mengombang ambing helaian soft pink ku. Langit yang tadinya cerah kini tertutup awan hitam. Aku berdiri bersandarkan pagar pembatas di atas atap sekolah. Mendongak ke langit, melihat awan hitam yang akan segera memuntahkan isinya, disertai gemuruhnya suara geledek dan kilatan petir.

_Tes... tes..._

Setetes rinai hujan mulai jatuh menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahku yang putih sehalus porselin. Aku tak bergeming dari tempatku, banyak hal yang kupikirkan saat ini.

_BRAK_

Aku menoleh kesumber suara, ketika mendengar suara pintu atap yang dibuka paksa. Terlihat seorang gadis kuning blonde berjalan mendekatiku dengan raut wajah yang terlihat marah.

_PLAK_

Dia menampar pipi kiriku ketika berdiri tepat dihadapanku, aku cukup terkejut dengan tindakannya. Ingin marah ,namun niat itu menghilang ketika melihat liquid bening mengalir dari sudut manik shappirenya yang indah.

_SRET_

Ia menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Memelukku erat dan hampir meremukkan tulangku.

"Kenapa?... kenapa kau selalu menyimpannya sendiri? Aku sahabatmu bukan? Kau tak pernah menceritakan masalahmu padaku, selalu tersenyum di depanku guna menutupi kesedihanmu, memutuskan sesuatu tanpa berunding dulu denganku! Jujur aku kecewa padamu... juga pada diriku. Kenapa aku tak tau selama ini kau selalu menyimpan seribu luka dan kepedihan yang amat mendalam sampai akupun ikut merasa sakit ketika mendengar kenyataan pahit tentang kisahmu dari mulut orang terdekatmu"

'Ah, pasti nii-chan yang menceritakan semuanya pada Ino' Batinku.

Semakin lama rinai hujan semakin banyak menetes. Seakan mewakili diriku menangis. Bibirku terangkat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, aku membalas memeluknya.

"Maaf" Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dipundaknya. Mencengkram erat punggungnya.

_ZRASSSSHH_

Air hujan yang menetes kini semakin lama semakin deras menetes membasahi seluruh pakaian yang kami gunakan. Ino semakin memeluk erat tubuhku menangis terisak. Begitu juga diriku.

Kami berdua tak berniat beranjak untuk sekedar berteduh meski langit seakan mengamuk dengan kilatan petir dan suara geluduk yang terdengar kencang sampai memekakkan telinga.

_Inikah yang disebut jalinan persahabatan?Aku bersyukur mempunyai sahabat sepertinya. Meski cerewet dia rela menumpahkan air matanya untukku, ikut merasa sakit atas penderitaanku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya inilah akhir keputusan yang kuambil, kuputuskan berhenti sekolah dan menikah dengannya. Melawan perintah kakakku dan mengecewakan dirinya. Aku hanya ingin berada disampingnya, hanya ini kesempatan yang kumiliki untuk berada disisinya. Kami-sama aku minta maaf atas keegoisanku, aku telah banyak membuat orang lain menderita.

Kami tak melakukan pesta pernikahan, aku dan Sasuke hanya menyerahkan dokumen data diri masing-masing dan menyerahkannya ke kantor pencatatan sipil setempat. Lalu mulai menjalani hidup berdua di apartemen milik Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri memutuskan berhenti kuliah dan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan furniture terbesar di Konoha. Karena ia mempunyai jiwa pembisnis yang kuat sehingga kini ia diangkat menjadi karyawan tetap disana. Sedangkan aku, kini bekerja di salah satu klinik anak dekat apartemen kami.

Sejak memutuskan menikah, aku belum bertemu dengan Sasori-nii lagi. Aku sudah tak punya muka untuk sekedar bertegur sapa dengannya. Betapa buruknya diriku, lebih mementingkan orang yang dicintai daripada kakak kandung yang menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hati yang rela bekerja mati-matian hanya untuk membiayaiku sekolah dan kehidupan sehari-hari, guna menggantikan peran orangtua ku yang pergi meninggalkan kami berdua beberapa tahun silam. Air susu dibalas dengan air tuba, mungkin itu pribahasa yang cocok untukku. Maaf... kata itu yang terus teriang dikepalaku hingga saat ini yang belum sempat kusampaikan di usia pernikahanku yang masih seumur jagung.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Sasuke-senpai "

"Biasakan memanggilku dengan suffix 'kun' Sakura. Kita bukan murid sekolah lagi" Ia mendekat dan mencium jidat lebarku, "Kau kini istriku, Uchiha Sakura" Ujarnya seraya memamerkan senyum tipis diwajah coolnya.

Kami -sama, bolehkah aku merasa bahagia atas pernyataan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia mengakuiku sebagai istrinya meski tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta padaku. Biarlah itu sudah cukup bagiku, diakui keberadaanku olehnya sudah membuatku senang.

Aku menghambur memeluk dirinya."Sasuke-kun, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu seterusnya?"

"Hn... tentu"

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya, hatiku mendesir, kini bukanlah tangisan kesedihan yang keluar dari manikbemeraldku, tapi aku menangis bahagia di pelukannya. Sudah lama aku menanti datangnya hari ini. Berharap ini bukanlah mimpi sesaat, yang jika kuterbangun akan jatuh ke jurang kesedihan yang sama.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukanku, mengulurkan tangannya menghapus jejak air mataku, Onyx dan emerald kami bertemu. Jarinya kini berada tepat di daguku, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku.

Ciuman pertama yang ia berikan setelah satu tahun pernikahan kami. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini menjadi lumatan, sebelah tangannya kini pindah kebelakang punggung kepalaku dan sebelahnya lagi melingkar di pinggangku.

Akupun mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Kini ciumannya berubah menjadi lumatan, lidahnya masuk menjelajahi isi mulutku, berusaha mencari lidahku dan mengajaknya berdansa di rongga mulutku.

Mengabsen seluruh gigi putihku dan kadang dihisap lalu digigit kecil bibir bawahku. Tangannya pun kini bergerak liar meremas kedua tonjolan di dadaku.

"Nnggghhh... ah"

Aku mendesah pelan atas perlakuan sensual yang ia lakukan padaku. Ia melepas pagutannya mencari pasokan oksigen, sisa-sisa benang saliva jatuh menetes dari selah bibirku.

"Kyaaaa...!"

Tiba-tiba ia menggendongku ala bridal style. Menjilat sisa benang saliva di bibirku. Lalu berkata...

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar, melakukan malam pertama yang sempat tertunda"

Bluuussshhh

Wajahku memerah bagai buah tomat kesukaannya. Aku sontak menyembunyikan wajahku di didadanya, aku mendengar ia terkekeh geli melihatku yang tersipu malu. Lalu ia membawaku ke kamar dan melakukan malam pertama kami.

Saat itu aku menjadi seorang wanita sepenuhnya. Selama satu tahun hidup bersama dengannya aku baru merasakan menjadi seorang istri yang sesungguhnya malam itu.

Malam indah yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku, meski sampai akhir kegiatan kami di atas ranjang ia tak pernah mengatakan 'Cinta' padaku. Tapi cukup membuatku merasa bahagia.

"Berjanjilah Sasuke-kun, tetaplah berada di sampingku"

"Hn... aku janji."

_Saat itu aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Membiarkan diriku hanyut akan janjinya padaku. Tanpa tau kepedihan yang berkepanjangan menantiku sebentar lagi._

_._

.

TBC

* * *

Arigatou buat semua silent reader dan kalian semua yg udah R&amp;R. Next chap terakhir.


	3. Chapter 3-Kesalapahaman,Kebenaran Sasuke

NB: AKHIRNYA INI CHAP TERAKHIR DARI CERITA INI, SEMOGA READER &amp; SILENT READER PUAS DENGAN END NYA. OK, AKU GA AKAN NGOMONG PANJANG LEBAR. DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

_Huek... Huek..._

Entah sudah berapa kali aku keluar masuk kamar mandi saat berada di klinik anak tempatku bekerja. Kepalaku pusing, perutku mual.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau kurang enak badan?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berhelai kuning blonde dikuncir satu, sang pemilik klinik menghampiriku. Paras wajahnya yang cantik tak luput dimakan usia.

"Entahlah, Tsunade - ba-san, sudah satu minggu terakhir aku tak enak badan" Ujarku lesuh tak bertenaga.

"Biar kuperiksa"

Ia menuntunku berjalan, membawaku ke ruang prakteknya. Dengan teliti ia memeriksa keadaan tubuhku. Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat senang, aku terlonjak kaget ketika ia menghambur memelukku. Tepat di depan kupingku ia membisikkan dua kata yang membuat diriku tercekak tak percaya.

"Kau hamil Sakura, selamat"

"Benarkah?" jawabku sedikit tak percaya

Aku mempererat pelukannya. Liquid bening menetes begitu saja dari sudut mataku. Kami-sama terimakasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : My Wish, Kimi no Soba ni Iru Kara.

Rate : T+

Pairing : Sasusaku, slight Sasuhina - Gaasaku.

Gendere: Romance, Angst

A/N : Sebenernya ini fanfic pesenan reader yang udah lama blum kubuat... inti ceritanya dia yang buat. Aku cuma menjabarkan jadi sebuah crita. Gomenne veronica septiana... baru buat sekarang. Semoga tak mengecewakan.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik... Tik... Tik...

Suara detik jam mengalun pelan, sejak pulang dari klinik anak aku tak berhenti tersenyum. Tak sabar menunggu kepulangannya dan memberitau bahwa aku mengandung anaknya.

Aku duduk di depan meja kotatsu(meja penghangat asal jepang) menyilangkan kedua tangan di atas meja untuk bantalan kepalaku.

Berulang kali kulirik jam yang nenempel di dinding. Jam 10 malam, dia belum juga pulang? tak biasanya ia pulang telat. Hatiku kini gelisah, terlintas firasat buruk di benakku. Kami-sama semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Tok... Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu membuatku terbangun, kulihat jam dinding sekali lagi. Ah, jam 12 malam, aku ketiduran. Aku lekas membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun" Ujarku semangat, ketika pintu kubuka.

Ia terkesiap,"Hn, tadaima" Jawabnya seraya mengecup jidat lebarku sekilas.

Kulihat wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, jadi kuurungkan niatku untuk memberitaukan tentang kehamilanku. Dia butuh istirahat, aku tak mau dia jatuh sakit karena kelelahan nantinya.

"Mandilah dulu Sasuke-kun, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu"

"Hn" Ia mengangguk dan segera beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi, menuruti setiap perkataanku. Membuatku tersenyum tipis dibuatnya.

_Kini bolehkah kuberharap akan perasaanmu padaku Sasuke-kun. _  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
Entah kenapa sudah beberapa hari ini ia pulang telat kerumah. Sasuke-kun hanya bilang...

'Akhir-akhir ini aku disibukkan dengan permintaan klien yang menumpuk, Sakura. Jadi aku sering pulang telat karena menyelesaikan itu semua, itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku'

Meski hatiku gelisah aku tetap ingin percaya padanya. Sampai hari itu aku mengetahui sesuatu, yang membuatku harus menelan kenyataan yang pahit sekali lagi.

"Sasuke -kun, kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku heran ketika melihat ia tergesa-gesa memasukkan baju ke dalam koper miliknya.

"Aku akan ditugaskan ke Suna untuk 1 bulan, Sakura" Ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Satu bulan! Itu lama sekali Sasuke-kun! Kau tak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Jawabku kesal, seraya mengembungkan pipiku. Lalu melangkah mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh kearahku. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepalaku dan mengacak pelan helaian merah mudaku.

"Hn, maaf... aku sendiri baru mendapat kabar tadi sore" Jawabnya dengan raut wajah penuh akan penyesalan.

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok pagi"

Aku langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh kekarnya dengan sangat erat, seakan tak rela akan kepergiannya. Entah mengapa aku merasa ini pelukan terakhirku untuknya.

"Kembalilah secepatnya Sasuke-kun, karena aku kini mengandung anakmu"

Aku merasakan ia balik memelukku erat, aku senang ia merespon perkataanku. Kami-sama kuharap waktu berhenti sekarang, aku tak ingin melepas pelukannya. Perasaan senang sekaligus sedih menjalar di hatiku. Senang karena ia balik memelukku erat seakan tak ingin pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, sedih karena dalam jangka waktu panjang ia pergi tugas meninggalkanku.

"Arigatou, Sakura"

Namun dua kata yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat hatiku tenang. Tanpa tau keesokan harinya tak sengaja aku melihat message di handphone genggamnya. Membuatku terbelalak tak percaya ketika membacanya.

'Sasuke-kun, aku butuh pertolonganmu. Kumohon datanglah ke apartemenku. Hinata'

Ah, aku lagi-lagi menelan kekecewaan, wanita yang dulu dicintainya kini hadir kembali ditengah-tengah kami.

Hei, kau bilang ditugaskan pergi ke Suna bukan? Ah, aku tau, itu hanya alasanmu untuk pergi menemuinya, bukankah begitu Sasuke-kun?

Aku mengantar kepergianmu, menahan semua rasa sakit dan kecewa yang menjalar di setiap lubung hatiku. Jadi ini alasannya kau tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta untukku.

Jika kau tak menyukaiku kenapa kau mau menikahiku?

_Oh... kami sama... untuk kedua kalinya kau patahkan harapanku, berharap pada janji semu yang pernah terucap dari mulutnya. Namun kini ternyata dia masih tetap mengharapkan cinta dari wanita yang dulu ada dihatinya._

.

.

.

# Flashback Off #

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti begitu cepat dari musim semi sampai musim gugur, 9 bulan sudah kau tak pernah pulang ataupun memberikanku kabar tentang keberadaanmu. Apakah aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menjadi satu-satunya wanita dihatimu Sasuke-kun. Padahal kini aku telah mengandung anakmu.

Kami sama berikan aku kekuatan untuk tetap mempertahankan bayi yang kukandung ini, Karena aku tetap akan melahirkannya, lalu menunggu kepulangannya.

Ahh, tapi aku tak yakin kita akan sempat bertemu nanti. Tapi tak apa, aku percayakan anakku padamu Sasuke -kun.

Andai kau tau... 'AKU MENCINTAIMU SASUKE KUN MELEBIHI CINTAMU PADANYA '

Liquid bening terus mengalir dari manik emeraldku bak air yang menganak sungai, kubuka mataku yang sejak tadi terpejam, mengingat pedihnya perjalanan cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_Semoga di kehidupanku selanjutnya kaulah yang menaruh hatimu padaku. Itulah akhir dari permohonanku, kumohon Kami-sama kabulkan permintaanku untuk terakhir kalinya._

.

.

#Sakura Pov Off#  
.

.  
.

.

.  
"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana... Hosh... Hosh"

Seorang pemuda berhelai merah dengan tato Ai di wajahnya terlihat tergesa-gesa, keringat bercucuran dari manik jade nya. Ia menghampiri sang wanita dan mengalungkan selimut yang ia bawa guna menutupi tubuh sang wanita yang sedang duduk bersender dibelakang pohon Momiji.

"Apakah sudah waktunya, Gaara kun?" Ujar sang gadis dengan wajah sendu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu, menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, matanya berkaca-kaca, melihat raut wajah sang gadis yang terlihat pucat, Lalu menghambur memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, aku bersedia menggantikan 'Dia'... dan selalu berada disampingmu. Aku juga tak kan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Jadi kumohon... batalkan keputusanmu!"

Gaara mempererat pelukannya, memeluk erat sang wanita bersurai merah muda yang rapuh saat ini. Meyakinkan sang wanita kalau masih ada pria yang mencintainya dengan setulus hati.

"Arigatou, Gaara-senpai. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, terimakasih selama 6 bulan ini kau selalu menemaniku, berkat kau aku hidup sampai saat ini. Kau selalu mencari cara agar aku tersenyum dan itu sukses membuatku lupa akan dirinya meski sesaat. Sejak dulu sampai saat ini aku selalu membuatmu repot. Dan tak pernah bisa membalas semua kebaikan yang kau berikan padaku. Maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Sejak dulu sampai saat ini hanya dia yang kucintai, meski ia tak pernah mencintaiku"

"Begitu besarnya kah cintamu padanya Sakura?"

Jatuh sudah air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan sang pemuda bertato Ai ini. Menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakit didadanya, melihat wanita yang dicintainya sejak dulu kini semakin rapuh, bahkan kehilangan cahayanya.

"Ya, jika perlu aku bersedia mati untuknya" Jawabnya tegas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Gaara tak berniat untuk melepaskan ia tau, suatu saat nanti tak akan bisa memeluknya lagi.

'Akupun begitu Sakura, andai aku bisa menggantikan posisimu saat ini' Gaara membatin.

Sakura melepas pelukannya, menatap manik jade Gaara sendu, tangannya terangkat menghapus jejak air mata di pipi pemuda bertato Ai ini.

_Cup _

Sebuah kecupan di pipi, ia berikan kepada pemuda bertato Ai itu, membuat sang empu terbelalak tak percaya atas perlakuan sang gadis.

"Sekarang bawa aku ke ruangan itu" Pinta sang gadis.

"Ya" Jawabnya lirih.

Gaara membantu Sakura berdiri dan menuntunnya ke ruangan hidup dan matinya. Ya, ruangan operasi.

Sebenarnya ia hamil di luar kandungan, selama ini ia menahan sakit dan berusaha menjaga bayinya sekuat tenaga. Ini adalah buah cinta ia dan Sasuke, Sakura hanya ingin bayinya hidup tanpa peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri. Dokter yang merawat kehamilannya juga sudah memfonis keadaan dirinya dan anaknya.

Hanya salah satu diantara mereka yang selamat, mau tidak mau Sakura harus memutuskan. Dan inilah keputusan yang diambilnya. Ia lebih mementingkan menyelamatkan sang cabang bayi daripada nyawanya sendiri. Sungguh ironis memang, begitu besarnya rasa cintanya pada sang suami dan anak yang ada di rahimnya, sampai ia tak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri..

.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat kakak tercintanya dan sahabat wanitanya sudah berada di depan ruang operasi.

"Forehead!" Ino yang melihat Sakura berdiri tak jauh darinya berlari mendekat, lalu memeluknya.

"Kapan kau datang Pig?" Tanyanya heran.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku tak mau kehilanganmu, hiks" Ino mulai terisak di pelukan Sakura, sang gadis blonde terus menerus mengumamkan kata-kata yang ambigu.

Sakura menoleh ke samping, menatap tajam pemuda bertato Ai itu.

"Kau yang memberitau mereka berdua Gaara -senpai?"

"Hn, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ini lebih lama lagi, terutama dari kakakmu yang cerewet."

.

.

.

Terlihat Sasori masih diam tak bergeming menatap nanar Sakura dari kejauhan. Satu tahun tak ada kabar tentang adiknya, tiba-tiba dikabari hal buruk tentangnya, miris memang.

Seorang kakak mana yang tak akan sedih jika mendengar kabar buruk tentang adik semata wayangnya, satu-satunya orang terpenting dalam hidupnya kini akan segera meninggalkan dirinya menyusul kedua orang tuanya pergi dari dunia ini.

Hatinya bagai tersayat sebilah pisau tajam,bila tergores sedikit saja bisa menimbulkan luka yang amat sakit. Kini liquid bening menetes dari manik jadenya yang indah. Sakura tak sanggup melihat kakaknya menangis. Ia melepas pelukan Ino dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sasori. Tepat dihadapan kakaknya, tangannya terulur menghapus air mata yang masih setia mengalir dari manik jade pemuda baby face itu.

"Maaf... maafkan aku nii-chan..." Ucapnya terisak, menekan bibir bawahnya kencang menahan perasan sesak dihatinya, ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya yang selama ini sudah menyakiti perasaan kakaknya. Tentang kepergiannya yang lebih memilih bersama orang yang dicintainya dan juga tentang perbuatannya yang tak mengabari kakaknya setahun lamanya setelah memutuskan menikah dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf telah menyakiti perasaanmu, maaf juga telah meninggalkanmu sendiri, dan yang terakhir ... aku minta maaf sering kali membuatmu menangis...hiks." Sakura mencengkram baju bagian depan Sasori kencang, menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis terisak, ia tak sanggup kalau memandang wajah Sasori secara langsung.

_Sreet_

Sasori memeluknya."Tak perlu bicara lagi! Padahal kau rela meninggalkanku dan memutuskan hidup bersamanya, akan kubunuh Uchiha brengsek itu bila bertemu nanti! Berani sekali ia meninggalkan adikku seorang diri, disaat kau membutuhkan dirinya"

Sasori murka, marah wajahnya kini terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Matanya memicing tajam ketika bicara tentang pemuda raven itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak mau lagi kehilangan.

Cukup sudah setelah kedua orang tuanya kini ia harus kehilangan adiknya. Hei, bukankah masih ada yang akan menemanimu nanti Sasori? Anak yang akan lahir dari rahim adikmu, ia yang akan menggantikan Sakura berada disampingmu. Tapi tetap saja tak akan mengisi ruang kosong dihatimu bukan? karena sosoknya tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun.

"Nona Haruno, sudah waktunya" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Melepas pelukan Sasori, mengecup keningnya pelan. Lalu emerald dan hazel saling menatap. Sakura tersenyum namun air mata menetes dari manik emeraldnya yang indah, Sasori tau itu senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku sayang Nii-chan, kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya. Maaf selama ini menyia -nyiakan kasih sayangmu." Lalu Sakura berbalik menghampiri sahabat wanita satu-satunya. Memegang tangannya erat.

"Aku menyayangimu Pig, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara perempuanku dan selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Sai- senpai, akhirnya kau menikah dengannya, aku turut bahagia meski tak datang di hari pernikahanmu "

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, menangis terisak. Memegang kencang tangan Sakura, seakan tak rela untuk melepaskannya. Lalu Sakura melirik Gaara yang berada di samping Ino.

"Andai dulu aku mengenalmu lebih awal Gaara -senpai, sebelum aku mengenal Sasuke-kun. Mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu. Kau pemuda yang baik, siapapun akan jatuh hati padamu. Tapi sayang, takdir berkata lain. Aku mencintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Bolehkah aku meminta sebuah permintaan?"

"Katakanlah Sakura"

Bibirnya bergetar, "Tolong... hiks…hiks… tolong jaga anakku, lindungi dia. Kumohon, jaga dia seperti anakmu sendiri" Sakura terisak, membungkukkan badan memohon pada Gaara.

Gaara mendekat, memegang bahu Sakura, mengangkat badan sang wanita berdiri tegap kembali, menempatkan tangannya ke dagu sang wanita agar lurus menatap wajahnya.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku akan melindunginya sepenuh hati, menjaganya semampuku, bahkan rela mati untuknya, kau tak perlu cemas Sakura." Gaara mengecup jidat lebar sang wanita sekilas, "Aku janji akan selalu berada disampingnya." Lanjutnya.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah pucatnya,"Arigatou, Gaara -senpai."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pun menjalani operasi besarnya. Sasori, Ino dan Gaara menunggu di luar ruang operasi.

Sasori kini duduk membungkukkan badannya, matanya menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya. Sesekali menghapus air mata yang masih terus menetes dari manik hazelnya. Terbayang berbagai kenangan manis dan pahit tentang kehidupannya dengan sang adik.

Ino yang duduk disebelah Sasori sibuk menelpon seseorang disebrang sana.

"Hiks, Sai -kun cepat kemari, aku tak sanggup bila sendiri disini... hiks, aku belum siap kehilangannya." Ujarnya terisak, lalu Ino terdiam sebentar, raut wajahnya menegang " Dia? Baik kutunggu, bawa dia kemari bersamamu!" klik... ia menutup handpone genggamnya. Menatap nanar daun pintu dimana Sakura mempertaruhkan nyawanya di dalam sana. Sambil berharap dalam hati semoga terjadi keajaiban.

Sedangkan Gaara, dia berdiri tepat di samping pintu, menyenderkan punggungnya membelakangi tembok dan mendongak keatas melihat langit- langit rumah Sakit.

Lalu memejamkan matanya, mengingat lagi awal pertemuannya dengan Sakura semenjak selama satu tahun tak bertemu.

# Gaara Pov On#

.

.

Matahari bersinar lebih terang di awal musim panas ini. Mungkin kini suhu panasnya mencapai 40% celcius bahkan lebih. Gaara berjalan membelai keramaian kota saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya, wajahnya memerah karena efek terbakar sinar matahari yang sangat panas dan juga menyilaukan mata.

Disepanjang perjalanan ia bergerutu tak jelas, mulutnya berulang kali mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk kedua sahabatnya. Gara-gara kalah saat bertaruh tadi, akhirnya mau tak mau ia harus menuruti permintaan Sai dan Sasori untuk membelikan mereka makan siang. Apalagi ia yang harus membayarnya, Gaara mendesah panjang mengucak-ngucak helaian merahnya frustasi.

'Akan kubalas kalian nanti' Batinnya mengancam.

Lalu saat ia ingin masuk ke dalam supermarket, tak sengaja tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seorang wanita.

_Bruuk_

"Maaf... aku tak senga...Sakura!"

Manik jadenya terbelalak tak percaya ketika menyadari wanita yang bertubrukan dengannya adalah adik dari sahabatnya Sasori yang sedang mereka cari selama ini.

"Gaara-senpai!"

Sakura pun tak kalah terkejut, seketika raut wajahnya berubah panik, ia mencoba melarikan diri namun Gaara mencengkram lengannya.

"Tck, tunggu, kenapa kau ingin melarikan diri dariku?" Gaara berdecak heran. Apakah Sakura tak merindukan dirinya? Seperti dirinya yang merindukan sang wanita merah muda sepanjang hari, sampai muncul di setiap mimpinya.

"Maaf" Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir merah bak buah cerry itu.

Belum sempat Gaara merespon perkataan Sakura, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan rintihan sang wanita. Sakura memegang perutnya dan merintih kesakitan. Badannya terhuyung ke depan hingga jatuh kepelukan Gara.

"SAKURA! "

Gaara yang panik segera menggendong tubuh Sakura ala bridal style. Menghentikan taksi dan membawanya kerumah sakit. Sejak saat itu ia tau jika Sakura sedang mengandung anak Sasuke.

Bagai tersambar petir, hatinya hancur seketika. Ternyata ini alasan Sakura tidak datang saat dirinya ingin bertemu dengannya dulu, padahal ia terus menunggu sang wanita sampai menjelang pagi. Tapi sayang sang wanita berhelai merah muda ini tak pernah datang menemuinya.

Lalu ia malah mendapat kabar dari Sasori bahwa Sakura menghilang. Ia tak pernah menduga sebelumnya kalau Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke. Pantas saja Sasuke menghilang tepat pada saat ia mendengar hilangnya Sakura.

"Berjanjilah Gaara -senpai, jangan beritau keadaanku pada nii-chan" Mohonnya.

Gaara berjanji akan merahasiakan keberadaannya pada semuanya termasuk anak yang kini dikandungnya berada di luar rahimnya. Padahal resiko kehamilannya sangat tinggi, berulang kali sang dokter menyarankan menggugurkan cabang bayinya namun Sakura bersikeras ingin melahirkannya. Berharap pada keajaiban, semoga bayinya bertahan sampai batas waktu normal seorang ibu mengandung 9 bulan lamanya.

"YA, aku janji "

Sejak saat itu Sakura tinggal dirumah sakit, setiap hari Gaara selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung kerumah sakit bahkan ia lebih sering berada disana dibanding menjalankan kuliahnya serta bertemu dengan sahabatnya

Ia hanya ingin melewatkan waktu yang pendek namun sangat berarti dengan wanita yang sudah berhasil mengambil hatinya ini semenjak pertama kali bertemu. Namun akhirnya ia tak sanggup membohongi Sasori kakak kandung sang wanita lebih lama lagi tentang keberadaan adiknya dan memberitahukannya tepat saat Sakura menjalankan operasi sesarnya.

Ya, akhirnya Sakura diberi mukzizat, berhasil mempertahankan cabang bayinya sampai batas waktu melahirkan, ditambah lagi bayinya sehat walafiat meski berada di luar rahimnya. Mustahil memang, tapi sepertinya Kami-sama mengabulkan permohonannya kali ini.

.

.

.  
#Gaara Pov Off#

.

.

_Kreekk_

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, membuat pemuda bertato Ai ini segera membuka matanya. Sasori dan Ino beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati dokter wanita berhelai hitam pendek sebatas pundak itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku dan bayinya Akane-sensei" Tanya Sasori panik.

Sang dokter menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya sendu dan terlihat kecewa, "Maaf, kami tak bisa menyelamatkan ibunya, kami hanya berhasil menyelamatkan bayinya. Tapi kami dalam masalah sekarang, bayinya tak mau menangis sejak tadi. Jika tak segera menangis ia pun akan bernasib sama dengan ibunya" Jelas sang dokter panjang lebar.

_Huwaaaaa_

"_SAKURA…hiks..hiks"_

Ino menjerit pilu, mendengar sahabatnya sudah tak bernyawa dan meninggalkan dirinya di dunia ini, tiba-tiba ia pingsan tak sanggup menerima kenyataan, refleks Sasori berdiri di belakang Ino,membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tumpuan berat badan sang wanita blonde. Pandangannya kosong, tangannya mengepal ia pun mulai ikut terisak.

Sedangkan Gaara langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Sakura meregang nyawa. Menatap nanar Sakura yang kini terbaring diatas meja operasi dengan manik emeraldnya yang tertutup rapat dan sudah tak bernyawa.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, tangannya mengepal. Lalu segera manik jadenya menoleh menatap bayi mungil yang baru saja lahir di dunia ini, ia mendekat dan mengambil alih menggendongnya. Bayi yang masih dipenuhi cairan merah pekat hampir diseluruh badannya itu belum mengeluarkan air mata setetespun. Tatapannya datar namun terlihat sedih, seakan tau bahwa ia telah kehilangan orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

Manik jade nya menatap lembut manik Onyx sang bayi, "Menangislah"

Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda merah itu sukses membuat sang bayi menangis.

Ueeee... Ueeee... Ueee...

Ia mengecup jidat lebar sang bayi. "Uchiha Sarada, itu namamu." Lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura,"Lihat, Sakura dia gadis yang cantik seperti dirimu, meski mata dan rambut mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi lihat, jidat lebarnya mirip denganmu bukan?" Gaara tersenyum getir. Liquid bening menetes dari manik jadenya. Nafasnya sesak tercekak di tenggorokan.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungi"

_Braakkkk _

Suara dentuman pintu yang dibuka paksa terbentur tembok menyita atensi Gaara yang belum sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati sosok seorang pemuda. yang selama ini dirindukan oleh wanita berhelai merah muda bak musim semi itu.

Pria itu berlari tergopoh -gopoh mendekat menuju meja operasi. Bajunya lusuh, keringat membanjiri wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat mendapati wanitanya kini tak bernyawa, sekarang hanya seonggok mayat tanpa jiwa di dalamnya.

"SAKURAAAA"

HUUUWAAAAAA

Tangisnya pecah, ia menjerit histeris ,lalu memeluk tubuh wanitanya. Berulang kali memanggil namanya.

"SAKURA... KUMOHON BUKA MATAMU... KUMOHON... JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, AKU BELUM SEMPAT MENGATAKANNYA PADAMU BUKAN...? DENGAR...! AKU MENCINTAIMU, SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!JADI CEPAT BUKA MATAMU UCHIHA SAKURA"

Berulang kali Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang wanita, mengelus wajah cantik bak musim semi itu. Mengecupnya mulai dari jidat, pipi, sampai bibir semerah buah cherry itu. Namun nihil sang wanita tak merespon sama sekali.

Ia menangis terisak, mencengkram erat kedua bahu wanitanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang istri yang sudah tak bernyawa ini.

Gaara menatap Sasuke marah juga kasihan. Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan tinju ke wajah rupawan pria raven itu, namun sayang kini ia masih menggendong bayi kecil buah hati Sakura dan Sasuke.

"JELASKAN PADAKU SASUKE! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANNYA SENDIRIAN, HA?" Ujar Gaara dengan nada marah penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Sasuke tak merespon pertanyaan Gaara, ia masih menangis terisak memeluk istrinya.

_BRAKK _

Lagi-lagi dentuman pintu berbunyi nyaring memekkan telinga, terlihat sosok pemuda berwajah baby face datang mendekat dengan raut wajah marah, aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya.

"UCHIHA SASUKE, KAU TAK BERHAK MEMELUK ADIKKU. BRENGSEK" Sasori menarik tubuh Sasuke melepas paksa pelukannya dari tubuh sang adik.

_DUAK _

Sebuah pukulan melayang di wajah tampannya.

_DUAK... DUAK... DUAK... _

Berulang kali Sasori menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan Sasuke, hingga luka memar dan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sasuke diam tak merespon, ia pasrah diperlakukan kasar oleh kakak iparnya, sahabatnya dulu.

"Kenapa kau tak merespon, hah! Kau menyesal heh, Sasuke.? MENYESAL KARENA LEBIH MEMILIH WANITA LAIN DI BANDINGKAN ADIKKU, JAWAB SASUKE!" Ujarnya dengan nada tinggi penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

_DUAK _

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ikut meninju wajah baby face Sasori, seakan tak terima dengan penuturan pemuda baby face itu tentang dirinya. Manik Onyxnya menatap tajam manik jade milik Sasori dengan percikan api amarahnya.

"KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA SASORI, AKU TAK MENCAMPAKKANNYA... KINI AKU BAHKAN TAK RELA KEHILANGANNYA" Kilatnya marah, Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Kakinya lemas seakan tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Saat aku ditugaskan pergi ke Suna, mobil yang kutumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Kau tau aku hampir mati dulu. Koma selama 7 bulan. Lihat...!" Sasuke menyibak poni yang menutupi sebelah mata kirinya, "Sebelah mataku buta semenjak kecelakaan itu" Ujarnya lirih.

Terlihat luka gores memanjang di bagian mata kirinya. Gaara dan Sasori terperangah tak percaya.

"Saat aku tersadar dari tidur panjagku, hanya Sakura yang terlintas dibenakku. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung pulang kerumah,ingin segera melihat keadaannya selama sepeninggalanku. Tapi saat kupulang ia tak ada disana, aku panik dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku mencarinya terus menerus selama 2 bulan terakhir, bertanya pada teman dan juga kerabat dekatnya. Namun nihil. Aku mulai putus asa, tapi tadi Sai menghubungiku. Memberitau keberadaan Sakura padaku, mendengar kabar darinya aku langsung menuju kemari. Berharap bertemu dengannya... hiks" Tangannya mengepal erat menahan perasaan sesak dihatinya, ia kembali terisak.

"Jika kau peduli padanya kenapa tidak kau katakan sebelumnya Sasuke?" Ujar Gaara sendu.

"Ya, ini salahku. Tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya" Sasuke bicara dengan nada penuh akan penyesalan.

"Tch, jangan membuatku tertawa dengan omong kosongmu itu Sasuke. KAU HANYA MENGANGGAP ADIKKU PELAMPIASAN BUKAN! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENCINTAI"

"AKU MENCINTAINYA SASORI, BAHKAN SANGAT MENCINTAINYA!" Teriak Sasuke lantang.

Sasori masih tak percaya dengan penuturan Sasuke,sekali lagi mencoba mengeluarkan semua asumsinya tentang adik iparnya itu. Namun belum sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya Sasuke memutusnya, manik Onyx Sasuke menatap tajam manik hazel milik Sasori. Tak ada keraguan dimatanya.

Membuat Sasori tergagap, "Kau serius? Sejak kapan?" Kini emosi Sasori mereda, rasa penasaran lebih mendominasinya.

"Entahlah sejak kapan dia mulai masuk dalam hidupku, semenjak menikah dengannya, aku benar-benar tersadar ia wanita yang baik. Rela meninggalkanmu yang notaben kakak kandungnya hanya untuk hidup bersamaku, memutuskan berhenti sekolah dan kerja part time di klinik anak dekat apartemen guna membantuku membiayai kehidupan kami sehari-hari. Selalu tersenyum menyambut kepulanganku, itu semua membuatku sedikit-demi sedikit menaruh perasaan padanya. Hingga kini, sekarang aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Aku bahagia saat ia bilang telah mengandung anakku. Aku merasa hidupku lebih berwarna karena kami akan kedatangan anggota baru di keluarga kecil kami"

"Lalu... apa alasanmu tak bilang bahwa kau juga mencintainya Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara menggeram kesal.

"Kau tau kan gengsi seorang Uchiha sangat besar" Kini Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan senyum kecutnya,"Aku malu mengungkapkannya, karena dulu aku pernah menolaknya. Berulang kali kuyakinkan diriku untuk berterus terang. Tapi aku tak kunjung mengatakannya. Sekarang aku menyesal tak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya"

"Lalu, kenapa Sakura bilang padaku sebelum kau berangkat tugas ke Suna, Hinata mengirim pesan padamu, kau tidak mengarang cerita kan? untuk menutupi perselingkuhanmu" Gaara menatap tajam mata Sasuke, meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Sasuke tak datang ketempatku!"

Sebuah suara merdu seorang wanita berhelai panjang dengan manik lavendernya menginterupsi mereka. Sontak semua mata menolah pada sosok anggun bak putri raja yang kini berdiri diambang pintu. Dengan pelan ia melangkah mendekati Gaara dan mengambil alih menggendong malaikat kecil buah hati Sakura dan sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Pagi itu aku memang mengiriminya pesan, karena Naruto-kun butuh bantuannya. Tapi secara halus ia menolak, katanya ia sedang ada tugas luar kota" Ujarnya sendu, menatap Sakura yang kini terbaring di atas meja operasi

"Maaf, Sakura aku telah membuatmu salah paham dengan hubungan kami. Sasuke sering bercerita tentang dirimu padaku. Andai kau tau perasaannya padaku sudah hilang semenjak kau hadir dalam hidupnya, maaf tak pernah memberitaumu tentang ini... karena aku tak pernah tau jika kau menyukainya… hiks " Hinata pun ikut terisak.

"Jadi ini hanya kesalahpahaman?" Ujar Gaara tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Hinata mengangguk, Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kau dengar kan Sakura, kau salah paham. Sasuke juga mencintaimu, kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Kuharap kau tenang disana" Ujar Gaara mengelus wajah Sakura lembut.

Sasori mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sasuke berdiri. Lalu Hinata mendekati Sasuke dan memberikan gadis kecil buah hatinya ke pelukan ayahnya. Sasuke menatap miris bayi wanita di gendongannya.

"Uchiha Sarada, itu nama gadis kecilmu Sasuke, Sakura lah yang memilihkan nama itu untuknya" Ujar Gaara.

Sasuke menatap bayinya dengan raut wajah sedih,"Kau mirip denganku, sepasang manik Onyx, helaian raven... tapi jidat lebarmu mirip ibumu. Selamat datang ke dunia sayang, aku akan menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus seorang ibu untukmu" Berbagai ocehan ia lontarkan. Kadang ia terkekeh pelan disela tangisnya. Perasaan bahagia dan sedih kini tercampur aduk dihatinya. Mengobrak abrik perasaannya.

Sekali lagi ia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada istrinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia menidurkan sang bayi tepat di samping tubuh sang istri. Menatap nanar kearahnya.

"Dengar Sakura, anak kita perempuan, dan dia cantik sepertimu." Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kencang tak peduli rasa perih disekitar bibirnya karena ulah Sasori tadi. "Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, tak kan kubiarkan ia bersedih. Aku mencintaimu Sakura, andai kau terlahir kembali, aku pasti tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Sekali lagi aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Tak kan pernah mengabaikan ataupun melepaskanmu"

Sasuke kembali mengecup kening, pipi dan bibir wanitanya. Lalu memeluknya erat, sangat erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.  
.

.

.

Di ruangan lainnya, seorang wanita sedang melahirkan anak pertamanya.

Hue-Hue -Hue...

Suara tangis bayi pecah memenuhi ruangan. Seorang bayi yang baru lahir itu mempunyai helaian merah muda dan manik emerald yang indah.

"Akasuna Sakura, rambutnya sama seperti bunga Sakura yang berguguran di musim semi. Suatu ketika nanti ia akan tumbuh cantik seperti bunga khas jepang itu."

.

.

.

.

.  
End

Akan kubuat lanjutan cerita ini dari sudut pandang Sasuke/ Sasuke POV. Minna arigatou udah baca ff gaje ini.R&amp;R


End file.
